Baby Blue
by smaragdbird
Summary: sorry, but this is a PWP. There's no plot I could summarize. John/Bobby/Johnny slash


"That's not baby blue! It's ice blue!" Bobby protested but John and Johnny took another look at his new uniform and were rolling laughingly on the floor again.

"You guys are so not funny." Bobby pouted. He liked his new X-Man uniform. It was a lot more comfortable than the old one - not to mention more effective because now he didn't have to freeze a whole body covering leather uniform too.

'You know.' John giggled while lying half over Johnny: 'I've always thought Johnny's body condom was the word but your baby blue porn outfit really takes the cake.'

Johnny was still laughing too hard to object John's insult of his uniform.

'At leas we have uniforms.' Bobby told John.

'Hey, we don't need uniforms. The Brotherhood is made of individuals fighting for the same cause.'

John elbowed Johnny in the ribs and gestured at Bobby, who sat, arms crossed and looking away from them, in a chair.

'Aww, look, he's pouting.'

'I'm not.' Bobby protested sulking.

John crawled between Bobby's legs while Johnny swallowed the last bits of laughter, stood up and walked behind Bobby to knead his shoulders.

'We still respect you as a fighter, ice-cube.' John managed to say without even smirking.

'It's just that we prefer you out of uniform more than inside it.' Johnny purred.

'And this uniform looks like we'll need more time to get you out of it than with the old one.' John added.

'And the material is so thin and tight.' Johnny slid his hands slowly over Bobby's chest.

'It leaves nothing to imagination.' John agreed. He mouthed Bobby's cock through the uniform cloth.

'You're not even wearing underwear, are you?' Johnny whispered roughly before tilting Bobby's face up to kiss him.

'See why we're trying to pursue you not to wear this uniform?' John asked while watching Johnny and Bobby kiss. He tugged at Bobby's hand to make him stand up and when he and Johnny broje the kiss John took right over, barely letting Bobby breathe.

'We wouldn't want a supervillain other than John doing this to you.' Johnny said when he came around the chair and plastered himself against Bobby's backside, nudging his own erection against Bobby's ass.

Together they stumbled gracelessly into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

'And look how easily it opens.' Johnny admonished Bobby after he had found the zipper to open the uniform on Bobby's back. Despite that the uniform lay like a second skin on Bobby, its halves fell away effortlessly as soon as Johnny had pulled the zipper all the ways down. John growled possessively when he saw Bobby's half-naked body over him.

'I think we need to punish him.' John told Johnny.

'I think you're right.' Johnny agreed: 'ON your hands and knees.' He commanded Bobby, who only reluctantly stopped from stripping John out of his clothes. John finished the job by pulling his trousers and boxershorts down and leaned back into the pillows.

'Suck me off.' John told Bobby with a lazy smile. With one hand he caressed Bobby's neck while Bobby's mouth worked on him, with the other he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube and condoms Johnny would need.

Johnny prepared himself and Bobby unhurriedly, almost lazily while Bobby moaned and bucked against Johnny's strong hands holding him in place.

'You see we only want what's best for you.' John told him.

'You're ours and we don't share.' Johnny emphasised his words by sliding all the way into Bobby. Bobby let go of John's cock and rested his head against John's thigh to pant harshly.

'Please...' He whimpered, looking pleadingly at John. John rolled his eyes:

'Because you beg so nicely.' He slid further down the pillows and opened his legs. Bobby hastily grabbed the lube Johnny had left lying on the sheets, smeared a handful on his cock and pushed right in.

He came almost immediately, his whole body turning to ice for a heartbeat then turning back into flesh and blood.

'I think you broke me.' He muttered as he collapsed onto the bed after he had managed to pull out of John. Johnny let go of Bobby, too. He looked at John:

'Fancy finishing Bobby's job?' He asked.

'Only if you finish his.' John answered.

'You know,' Johnny said conversationally as he pushed into John: 'i think our reaction won't really convince him not to wear the uniform.'

'At least Remy will have some company the next time an amorous supervillain kidnaps him. There's no way they're not going to take Bobby, too.'

'Pictures or it didn't happen.' Johnny laughed and wrapped his enflamed hand around John's cock. John threw his head back with an appreciative hiss, exposing his throat to Johnny's teeth. It was already covered with bruises and bite marks from Johnny and Bobby who both had a fetish for John's neck. Johnny closed his lips over one older mark, tightened his hand around John's cock and sucked.

John arched off of the bed while his legs that were wrapped around Johnny's waist pushed Johnny with all the force they were capable of into John's body.

Like Bobby orgasms made Johnny lose control over his power for a second but he can't hurt John with his fire. Not ever.

'You need a shower.' Bobby muttered, already half-asleep when John cuddled himself under Bobby's pliant body while Johnny draped himself all over the two of them.

'Tomorrow, with you.' John said and pressed a light kiss on Bobby's lips before him and Johnny both followed Bobby to sleep.


End file.
